


Finding the Perfect Gift

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gift Exchange, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Overthinking, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Secret Santa, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Lancehadn’tbought his Secret Santa recipient a gift yet.  Not for lack of trying....It’s just Shiro is hard to shop for.No, wait scratch that, Shiro isridiculouslyeasy to shop for.Lance was just over thinking.





	Finding the Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to do a little Chirstmas stopping today (thankfully it was the last I had to do, so I am all done). But I got a little Shance inspired, and did a little dabble. Because I need some Shance in my life after Season 8
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It’s not that Lance was... _ behind _ on his Christmas shopping.

Because he wasn’t.  

Coming from a massive family like his, well Christmas shopping isn’t so easily crammed into a month.  Especially when he lived so  _ far _ away from home.  Presents alone were shipped by at least the first in the hopes of reaching his mother’s house by Christmas.  Something he had been extra diligent about since he couldn’t make it home this year.

Leaving just shopping for a fews gifts here and there, no big deal, and a hell of a lot more manageable.

It’s just...Christmas this years  _ snuck _ up on him.

Like really, really  _ bad _ _. _ _. _

Okay, not really bad. 

Because it was the like nine days away.  A fact he only readily knew because his mother messaged him about a time to skype for his family’s Christmas  _ Novena _ .  Which, he had to do in a handful of hours because of time differences.

And it wasn’t the  _ last _ weekend to shop for gifts.  So he wasn’t cutting it close like Pidge that one time...or like always. Lance never agreed to accompany her after the first time though. He doesn’t care is he is same pant size as Matt, she need to pay him her freaking yearly salary to get him to go again.

But he looked at the calendar recently and Hunk’s Christmas Gathering of Friends was like that Friday night.  

And Lance  _ hadn’t _ bought his Secret Santa recipient a gift yet.

Not for lack of trying....

It’s just  _ Shiro _ is hard to shop for.

No, wait scratch that, Shiro is  _ ridiculously _ easy to shop for.

Anything black, or grey was a good road to take.  Anything athletic was also a good choice, because he liked jogging and working out.  Or like anything educationally interesting about space...or wildlife. Along with anything he puts on his nice little list he sends out to everyone like the  _ day _ after they all draw names on thanksgiving.

Lance was just over thinking.

Like  _ a lot _ .

Because he has the biggest most embarrassing crush on Shiro.

Like it’s a miracle he can even  _ function _ in the same room as Shiro sometimes.  A fact Lance hates that Allura finds annoyingly amusing.  Even if she was trying to be sweet and play matchmaker or something after their relationship had failed.

But the crush was making Lance over analysis everything.

Like the very nice jacket it Lance found.  

It was perfect for Shiro, like right up his aesthetic of professional, put-together adult with a motorcycle.  (Not that Shiro had a motorcycle, he actually drove a boringly sensible car.) With nice purple and silver accents here and there.  It was totally something Shiro would never buy for himself, but like  _ anyway _ and use.  Not to mention he said he needed a new jacket.

Perfect gift.

Then Lance’s dumb brain had to think how Shiro would perceive it.

Which was dumb because it was a freaking  _ jacket. _

Or the pants Lance found.  

That again were right up Shiro’s alley.  But then Lance had the thought of “Oh his ass would look good in this too” and he just immediately put them back and walked away.

Or the bath and skin care products Lance considered.  

All for stress relief, and lavender scents to aid in relaxation and sleep.  Because Lance knows Shiro was stressed from his job, and life. And he had trouble sleeping sometimes.  And sometimes was overly conscious about his scars. It was all a very nice thought out idea.

Then again, Lance’s brain wondered how Shiro would read into.

Which again was dumb because it’s  _ freaking thoughtful as hell _ .  

Even in platonic friend context. 

And it happened with like seven other things Lance found, at like three different department stores.

But his mind keeps find some way for Shiro to see his crush through it.  Like ever gift idea says ‘I secretly like you, please like me back.’ Along with finding some way for it be creepy and like extra weird.  Like in a way that Shiro would never talk to him again. And Lance doesn’t want that.

It was driving Lance insane.  

Which was why he was hiding in the toy section of the store he was in.  

He figured taking a break might help.  

Though his nephew and niece were already shopped for, and their gifts shipped away, there were still kids in need.  That and it would be nice to have like toys at his place for when they visit. So why not look at toys and find something fun.

But it was not fun.  

Because like every single parent on the planet is there shopping for their kids.  And every kid on the planet is like playing with something that made noise. And it’s a complete mess of movement that by some miracle no one is running into each other.

Lance was miserable.

Staring at a price of a simple nerf gun.  Trying really hard to remember if it’s always been  _ that _ expensive, or it’s just that toy because it’s special or something.  Poking at it slightly at the packaging as he he read the over zealous action words in his head.

“Mega-tactical X-34 Secret Hidden Range Revolver…”  Lance read out loud in a sigh. “I’m so quazinackingly quazinacked it’s not even funny.”

“Lance?”  A familiar voice asked behind Lance.

Lance squeaked in surprised as he turned to the sound.  Eyes wide and body stiff, because just fuck his luck right in the ass universe, of  _ course _ it’s Shiro’s voice.  Thanks for that. Simultaneously knocking over like half the shelfs display in the process.

“Oh  _ shit- _ take mushrooms.”  Lance said hurriedly as he tried to catch the boxes.  

An attempt that half succeeds and half knocks more things over.  All while some little kid behind him makes a small ‘uh-oh’. A small grouping gasp from down the alse looking at legos.  And Lance feels like the glares of every parent in the twenty mile radius glaring at him for  _ almost _ cursing.

Lance could glare back of them if he wasn’t holding like three boxes awkwardly from falling.

Shiro’s chuckles cut through the air sharply.

“Here let me help.”  Shiro said, before Lance could shoot him a dirty look.

Carefully he grabbed from of the boxes in Lance’s hold, and gently moving to put them back on the shelf.  Lance slowly moved back away from the shelf once he could. Managing to catch a box before it fell for the floor and push it back into place.  Before he moved to kneel down pick up the ones on the ground. Shiro moving to collect the ones that scattered away a bit, with small apologizes.  He hands them to Lance to put back.

“Sorry about that,”  Shiro said with a small chuckle.  “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t startle me.”  Lance shot back defensively.  “I wasn’t paying attention and you…”  Shiro raised an eyebrow as Lance trailed off for a moment.  With a growl Lance roughly took the box Shiro was holding up from him out of his hand.  “Shut up!”

Chuckling Shiro stood up fully.  “What are you doing here? I thought you were all done with Christmas shopping.”  Shiro asked as Lance straightened the last box of toy nerf guns.

A shameless effort to avoid looking at Shiro.  

One Lance prayed Shiro didn’t notice.  Because he was like micro-adjusting the boxes as a store employee was trying to edge in.  They looked thankful Lance had helped put the toys back, but still tried to elbow him out.  Which Lance was taking to be rude.

But he could only fight it so long.

“I am.”  Lance returned as he looked up at Shiro.  “Sort of...for my family, I’m all done. They’re already wrapped and under the tree according to my mom.  Just a little gifts here and there, for a few people here, and stuff.” Lance added as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants and acted like it was shelf dust or something.

Shiro made a small sound as he nodded.  “Ah, I see...and you’re in the toy section because…”

“I can be, Shiro.”  Lance returned with a playful pointedness.  “Growing up doesn’t mean you have to stop being a kid...it just means paying a lot of bills and stuff.”  He continued and made a face. “That and like you know a toy drive thing.” 

Shiro nodded again, as he turned his attention to one of the nerf guns that had rapid-fire in dramatic letters.

“What about you?”  Lance asked, tentatively peeking but not  _ looking _ (just in cause by some miracle of the universe Shiro was his secret santa) at the little basket in his hand.  “Why are you here?”

“Oh, just a few grabbing a few little things for my trip to my grandparents place in Japan for New Years.” Shiro as he moved to show his little basket he was holding in his prosthetic.  It was filled with a few snacks and knick knacks and random travel sized containers. “And maybe a little grocerying shopping.”

“Oh cool.”  Lance nodded suddenly shifting awkwardly.

Completely unsure of where to take the conversation.  Or how to ask Shiro for like a good gift idea without really making it seem like he was asking.  And preferably one he can’t over thing his way out of getting. Or if he should just end it all right there and just bolt out the store once he was out of sight.  

“You know, I always liked there as a kid.”  Shiro said as he tapped at the box of one of the smaller nerf guns.  “Always saved up to get one, cause my parents rarely got them for me.  Use to have target practice and stuff with them. Keith kind of hated it, but like he never moved when I would try to make him play.  So he got shot in the head a lot.” Shiro said with a shrug. As Lance snorted a laugh imaging such a thing. “Or course, back then, none of them looked like  _ this _ .  But they were fun.”  Shiro added with a smile as he turned to Lance, all dazzling and pretty.

All of which made Lance’s brain stop working for a bit.

“Anyway, I should let you get back to shopping, Lance.”  Shiro said as he moved to leave. “If I don’t see you sooner, I’ll see you Friday at Hunk’s.”  He added as he gracefully moved backwards, all the carts and people parting for him like he’s freaking Moses.  

He tossed a wave over his shoulder as he looped spun around to walk off towards the home goods section of the store.  Disappearing from sight. 

While Lance’s brain rebooted enough to wave and let out a small ‘Yeah, see you there’.  But Lance was pretty damn sure he didn’t notice it when it was happening.

Once Shiro was well out of sight though, Lance suddenly turned shelf again.

Yeah, he totally knew what he was going to get Shiro now.

Quickly he snatched up a few packages and darted off in the direction opposite of the one Shiro left in.  

Before his stupid brain could overthink anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Not written in this fic, but are part of the idea: Shiro totally switched with Keith to have Lance, cause he's a pinning boy too. Shiro was totally surprised by the nerf guns and instantly became on overgrown child wanting to play with them, and also instantly shot Lance. Shiro also got Lance one, cause he could, and they got in a huge nerf fight at the party. 
> 
> Also I don't know if Christmas Novenas are popular in Cuba, but it's something my dad's side of the family does (or use to when for all nine days when my grandmother was alive) on Christmas Eve. We would all kind of get together and do it, with like little instruments and it was like a mini party every night, so I figured it would be a little tradition I would let Lance have with his family. 
> 
> I don't know, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
